


Full Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A slip of the tongue gives Draco his life's dream.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Full Life

**Author's Note:**

> A slip of the tongue gives Draco his life's dream.

**Title:** Full Life  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R overall  
 **Word count:** 100 x 5  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #129: Full  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** A slip of the tongue gives Draco his life's dream.

  
~

Full Life

~

Harry sighed. Of all the Aurors to be paired with, why Draco Malfoy? The man was infuriating, a prat, and utterly gorgeous.

Whenever Harry duelled Draco, his mind wandered, dazzled by his partner’s physical attributes, not that his mind was bad, either.

Distracted, Harry never saw the hex until he was flat on his back, the air knocked out of him.

Draco stood over him. “Done resting?”

Harry staggered to his feet. “Must you be so full of yourself?”

Draco muttered something.

“What?”

“Nothing. Ready to go?”

As Harry faced Draco, he wondered if he’d really heard what he thought.

~

Draco resumed his duelling stance. Of all partners for Shacklebolt to assign him, why’d it have to be Harry bloody Potter? It was bad enough Draco pretended to hate him when everything in him was full of admiration for the man, but now he was mumbling embarrassing things to him? _Idiot._

They fought, evenly matched, and whenever Draco tried something new, Harry adapted. _Clever bugger._

At the end of the session, Harry threw an odd look Draco’s way. “Good duel.”

“You won.”

Harry smiled. “You made me work for it.”

“Don’t I always?”

Harry chuckled. “True.” He smiled shyly. “Drink?”

~

Harry almost choked when the question popped out of his mouth.

Draco, however, shocked him. “All right.”

“Yeah?” Harry was beaming, but he didn’t care. “Let’s go, then.”

The pub they picked was full, except for an intimate, romantic table in the back.

After two drinks Draco mellowed, after four he flirted. After five, Harry flirted back.

Early morning they stumbled out of the pub, arm in arm. Too drunk to Apparate, Harry dragged Draco home with him. “Can’t believe you’re here,” he mumbled, ushering Draco in.

“Should’ve invited me before now.”

Emboldened, Harry moved close. “Better late than never.”

~

Draco writhed beneath Harry. This was what he’d longed for for months, and he was finally getting it, getting him. Arching his back, Draco tried to pull Harry deeper to prolong the contact.

“So tight,” Harry whispered, thrusting hard.

“So full,” Draco replied, fingers clinging to Harry’s shoulders.

“So good.”

“Yes!”

Draco peaked, his body spasming as he rode out his most intense orgasm ever. Harry shuddered above him before collapsing.

Aching pleasantly, Draco sighed, starting to get up. A warm hand stopped him. Draco froze. Surely Harry wouldn’t want him to stay?

“In a hurry?”

Draco relaxed. “Not really.”

~

Heart full, Draco stood at the window, eyeing the garden. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Arms wrapped around him, lips pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, and Draco leaned back, smiling. “Mmm, nice. You’ll have to be quick, though. I’m getting married today and my fiancé is the jealous type.”

“I can’t say blame him. You’re gorgeous.”

Draco, grinning, spun around. “Harry? Oops.”

“You’ll have to curb your philandering ways,” Harry mock-growled. “You’re mine now.”

Draco, suddenly serious, leaned close. “I’ve always been yours.”

Hand in hand, they walked outside, and into their future.

~


End file.
